To deliver the energy produced in wind turbines and for other operating purposes, such as control, monitoring and the like, cables leading through the tower into the nacelle can be reliably secured to the corresponding support structures, especially the tower segments. Usually, attachments with clamp-like base bodies are used for this purpose, in which the cables inserted into them can be secured. These attachment systems in which a corresponding number of screwing processes must be carried out require high mounting effort. This requirement applies especially to the attachment of cables routed from below through the tower to the nacelle and connected to the generator unit. In conventional wind turbines, this generator unit together with the nacelle can execute up to three revolutions before the nacelle is set back. So that the cables can also execute the motion, they are routed over a cable loop hanging into the tower. To prevent the cables from chafing one another during rotary motion, the cables must be kept at a distance from each other. For this purpose, the cables are conventionally held by a round support structure, for example, in the form of a pipe section around which the cables are distributed and attached thereto with simple clamps. This type of installation takes place at a considerable height and is very complex.